


Midnight Rain

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, Rain, Umbrella Scene, coughumbrellascenerecreationcough, ok but do you see what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I owe a little bit of this story to @vibesvaldez on tumblr, thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Midnight Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a little bit of this story to @vibesvaldez on tumblr, thank you so much!

The crisp air of autumn had arrived in Paris. There were crunchy leaves covering the sidewalks and parks, and puddles of rain everywhere. It had been raining pretty hard for a few days, and it was only this morning that the people of Paris had gotten a break.  
Marinette was glad it had stopped raining, as it might have hindered a certain black cat from making his nightly visit. She had a plan for tonight’s visit, and she was happy it wasn’t about to be spoiled.

Marinette’s father had tried out a new recipe for pumpkin croissants that morning, and they had turned out marvelously; she set aside a couple of those for her and Chat to eat later. She also made some spiced apple cider, and chose a quiet movie they could watch together. They were in for a peaceful night. Which was exactly what Marinette (and probably Chat) needed.

So after Marinette had finished her homework, she set up a cozy nest of blankets in front of her computer, sat down, and waited. Before long it was midnight, and sure enough, there was the usual tapping on her balcony door.  
She couldn’t help the grin that spread to her face. Marinette jumped over to the door to swing it open, and Chat leaped down, mirroring her smile. But then, he did something that he never did when he greeted her.

He hugged her.

Marinette’s eyes widened, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. She hugged him back, standing on the tips of her toes. Chat pulled back and gave her another grin. 

“Good evening, Princess!”

He seemed like he was in a genuinely good mood tonight, and that made Marinette happy. “Hey Kitty.” She scratched his chin, and she could hear the faintest rumble of a purr come from his chest. “You seem happy.” Marinette commented.

“I am, Princess. I am.” Chat took a deep breath. “I just love rain so much, and I love autumn, and it’s just such a wonderful time of year. Also it’s acceptable for me to wear a scarf, and I love wearing scarves.” Marinette giggled at his enthusiasm. It wasn’t teasing, it was sort of an “I’m happy you’re happy” giggle. She motioned for Chat to follow her over to   
her desk and handed him a mug of cider.

“Pumpkin croissant?” She offered the plate to him, and he happily plucked one off of it. Marinette gestured toward the blankets as she brought up the movie on her computer.  
Chat proceeded to wrap himself in one of the blankets and snuggle up with his mug and croissant. (He obviously had absolutely no idea how adorable it looked.)

“How do you like the croissant?” Marinette asked, wrapping herself in a blanket and sipping at her cider.

“It’s paw-sitively delicious, in fact I demand that these be my last meal. And every meal in between.”

Marinette chuckled. She snuggled up in her blanket, facing the screen of her computer. “It’s starting.” She whispered.

They didn’t talk much after that, save for the occasional commentary on the movie, or on their snacks. An hour into the movie, Chat was leaning his head on her shoulder, and Marinette was leaning her head on his. By the time it ended, Chat was practically asleep and Marinette couldn’t stop yawning. She noticed him about to drift off.

“Hey,” Marinette shook his shoulder. “Kitty, wake up.” she whispered. “It’s late.” Chat slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He lifted his head and frowned, scratching his head. 

“What time is it?” Chat yawned.

“It’s two in the morning, you should probably go before you completely fall asleep.”

Chat nodded and heaved himself up and made his way to the door. Stopping at the handle, he turned and gave Marinette a side hug. “Thank you, Princess.”

A cold gust of wind blew into Marinette’s room as he opened the door. Neither of them had noticed, but it was raining. Hard.  
Chat groaned and chuckled a little. “Looks like it’s raining cats and dogs!”  
Marinette glared while fighting down her laughter, when a sudden thought struck her. He gave her a wink, and was about to leap out, when- “Chat! Wait here!”

She rushed to grab the first umbrella she could find. Chat looked up to find her hurrying back, and his bewilderment morphed into a broad smile. She pushed the umbrella into his arms.  
Naturally, she had no idea why Chat had stopped to stare at it. Was something wrong? Were umbrellas a problem? Would it be hard to manage his baton with the umbrella? Wait… If he was thinking of another pun she swore to-  
Chat was snickering, only increasing her confusion. She sighed and took a step back to avoid getting drenched. He bowed his head slightly. 

“T-thank you.” He glanced down at the umbrella, then back at her. “Thank you, Marinette.”

“You’re welcome.”

They shared a smile.  
She watched him leap from building to building until he was out of sight. Disappearing into the dark of night. Into the rain.  
It wasn’t until a few minutes after he left that Marinette realized it was in fact Adrien’s umbrella that she had just given to Chat.  
She stared at her ceiling. None of the panic she expected came.   
She felt oddly okay with it. It almost felt like that umbrella belonged to him.  
“Of course not, I’m only being silly.” she chided herself, turning in her bed, and fell asleep to the pattering rain on her roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
